


Finally Alone (Working Title)

by FetteredFantasy



Series: Prison Break Campaign [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Consent, During Canon, F/M, Feelings, Finally, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, loving, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetteredFantasy/pseuds/FetteredFantasy
Summary: Original Dungeons & Dragon characters, Mahid (PC) and Hans (NPC), finally have a moment of privacy in Hans' room of the servants house. Despite his best efforts to remain a gentleman, being alone with Mahid proves to make this difficult.
Relationships: Mahid x Hans
Series: Prison Break Campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850200
Kudos: 2





	Finally Alone (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Mahid: 6'2", Black Dragonborn, low percentage (less draconic appearance, home brew)  
> Hans: 7', Bronze Dragonborn, full percentage
> 
> Please keep comments positive, critique is welcome for improvement, but preferred privately.

Truth be told, he should have expected the black dragonborn to be the one pounding at his door, yet Hans still felt shock move over his expression as Mahid peered up at him through the small opening he created. Their small but slightly heated exchange chased away the servant who had led her there, and left him to his own devices against the riled Mahid, who glared at him for his grievous crime of failing to wake her when he returned. With one hand holding the door, and the other struggling to keep the sheet wrapped around his waist, he finally heaved a sigh at her.

“Mahid, I swear I knocked... Now please, I have to rest.” He glanced away, as if to close the door and push her out. Unlucky for him, this only made the shove she gave to the door more effective, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

“Oh poor baby!” She sneered, as she shoved her way in and kicked the door shut behind her. “Needs his sleep huh? Well then, let’s get ya into bed eh?” 

Mahid approached him as he scrambled to keep the sheet up and fight her off all at once; he found himself unable to catch his balance as her shoves turned to his bared chest, making him fumble back a few feet towards the bed.

“Come on then,” she chided, frustration at him barely allowing the playful undertone to her voice to come through, nearly making him fear he’d truly upset her. “Off to bed, go on!” Hans lost another foot of ground, before he finally dropped his sheet and grabbed her upper arms in a flustered attempt to ward her off.

Mahid’s eyes went wide, arms pinned to her sides as he took hold of her, and pulled her to his chest as he continued to try hiding himself from her view. Of course this had the opposite effect he likely intended, judging by the grin that spread over her face. 

“Mahid... please...,” Hans began, “if you are found here, your reputation among the-” 

“Hans.” Mahid cut him off with a glare that could freeze a phoenix flame, and raised her chin to meet his gaze, “We are the blood of dragons. Fuck their opinions.”

The defiance in her eyes would be frightening to anyone else, but somehow to Hans it only made his hold on her tighten, as if it were possible to pull her any closer against him. With a noticeable tremble in his clawed hands, his grip loosened, hooked instead under the hem of her cloak to pull it up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground. A curled finger came up, brushed against her cheek even as his voice quavered, as if his words were difficult to speak.

“Their opinions... are not what I want to...” Unable to finish such a statement, he closed his eyes, huffing a breath through his nostrils while a frustrated growl rumbled in his chest.

Before Mahid could come up with any retort, he hefted her up, causing a very uncharacteristic squeal of shock to leave her lips before she found herself tossed upon his bed. From her back she’d watch Hans eye her over, then approach to tug her boots from her feet, thuds ringing out as they hit the floor. She couldn’t help but grin as he crawled over her, his weight causing the bed to creak in protest, meeting her gaze once again before his head lowered to bring his lips over hers least any further sass escape them. 

Hans braced his upper body on one elbow to her side, attempting to maintain their kiss while working at the ties of her shirt. However, little progress was made until Mahid’s fingers joined the chore, tugging the lacing open. Chest exposed to the cool air of his room she’d shudder, arching up into the touch of his hands as he brushed the material away, pushing the shirt as far down her arms as he could. 

Breaking their kiss, Hans huffed a breath against her neck, before trailing kisses and soft laps of his tongue against her dark skin, taking a path that led his lips to wrap with care around the pert nipple of her left breast. While he gave a soft nip with his teeth, shivering at how she writhed and let loose a sharp gasp, he took his fingers across the other mound, then down toward her stomach, hesitating against the long scar at the base of her ribs. His touch was tender, but Mahid felt a tension in his fingertips as if touching her was still some taboo he was breaking. 

“Owl bear.” Mahid muttered as his fingers traced the gash, long healed over but surprisingly sensitive under his touch. Her back arched into it, moaning out for him as he gave that tender bud a tug of his teeth. Bringing her hand up, she’d brush her fingertips across the ridge that led to his broken horn, feeling the smooth surface of a break long healed. 

“Ambush...,” he mumbled against her breast, releasing the hold of his teeth to take the kisses further down, placing a few over her scar before moving his attention to the buckles of her belt, “Mercenary work...” The further he went, the deeper his voice became, rumbling deep in his chest as he made much better work of her belt buckle than he’d managed with her shirt’s laces. 

To pull her bothersome pants from her legs, he had to take a step off the bed again, the filtering sunlight through his curtains giving Mahid the first true look over his bare body. Bronzed scales had a shine in the gold morning light, his chest surprisingly holding a sea-green tone in the otherwise cream colored skin. No longer hiding himself, she got a glimpse of his arousal as he dropped her pants to join the rest of her things on his floor. Han’s eyes trailed up her body, laid out across his bed, muscled and scarred yet still as curved as he could ever desire in a woman. However, as they moved to her face he caught her grin, eyes hungrily locked at the V of his thighs. His cheeks flared a darker tone across his scales, and he took a hurried step back to the bed.

“With me near-naked in your bed, I’d think you’d stop being so- AH!” A shocked and delighted cry cut off her picking upon him as instead of crawling over her once more, he’d slid himself between her thighs, broad shoulders pushing them apart as his arms scooped beneath her legs. His mouth covered the curve of her mons, wickedly long tongue making a slow stroke over the length of her slit, his growl buzzing against her as he took to his knees, his height preventing him from doing such things upon the bed with her. 

Despite his constant insistence upon propriety and honor, it was clear to Mahid this was not something he’d strayed from doing before. Where his draconic features made it tricky to kiss or nip at the tender flesh, he more than made up for it with the skillful ministrations of his tongue. Slender and long, it had no trouble wrapping around the small pearl of nerves at the apex, pulsing against the warm skin and sending a jolt through Mahid’s body. Her thighs tensed in his grip, muscles clenching as she arched with a moan muffled behind a bite to her lower lip, the sound drawing Hans’ eyes up across her stomach. 

“Shhh...” he grumbled against her, grinning to himself as he finally got the upper hand in their ‘banter’. Though his next actions sent mixed signals to the truth of his call for her silence. As his tongue released her pearl, it dipped past her folds and took a taste of her honey, enjoying the fruits of his labor. His satisfied growls of approval to how much he’d already stirred her up were followed by a series of tiny controlled tingles from his tongue. Like the prickle of static within her walls, it coaxed her to spasm around him. Mahid gasped and snapped a hand to clutch at his blankets, looking down at him in a mix of pleasure and question. 

If his eyes had looked any more impish she’d swear him a fiend, and at that moment she realized he was carefully controlling his dragon’s gift. Where her’s was the burn of acid, his was the shock of lightning. Another careful jolt to her mons made her softly yelp, before dropping her head back with a laugh, pressing her free palm against her own cheek and curling her fingers to bite at her claws to stay quiet. He made that quite difficult, pinning her thighs in place with his firm grip even as she squeezed them against the sides of his face, never faltering from his laps and small jolts until he felt she was ready enough for him.

Only when her thighs glistened and trembled in his grip would he free them, laying a kiss as best he could upon that pearl of delight before sitting back, giving his shoulders a bit of a roll to work any lingering stiffness out. The now-familiar creak of his bed met her ears as he crawled back over her form, his hips taking the place of his shoulders between her thighs, his arousal aching between them as he gave a drawn out push of his hips to grind its length against her warmth. Still he paused, looking down with trepidation even as her hips rocked up to meet him. 

Mahid’s eyes went half-lidded and coy as she peered back into those stormy, worry-filled eyes of his, tsking her tongue against her teeth. “Still you fret...” Trailing her voice, she brought her hand across his chest, down across the ridged curves of muscle and scales, teasing fingertips against a long scar that hooked along his side on the swell of his rib cage. Glancing down, he followed its path until her hand disappeared behind the slight belly good food and easy work had started to form upon him, eliciting a gasping growl from him as her fingers brushed their slightly calloused pads across his tip. 

“Mahid... I...” Another sharp tsk cut him off, stopping any further protests with a push downward upon his shaft and a rise up of her hips, taking the point of his head within her, letting him have the first taste of her warmth and the slickness he’d created. The sound he made was music to her ears, a mix between a protesting huff of surprise and the deep feral groan of pure bliss a man makes when pressed into his lover. She said nothing more, and any remaining worry he held melted off his shoulders. 

He had to lift her hips to align properly for anything further, their height just different enough to make laying fully against her impossible. With one arm resting it’s palm next to her head, his other scooped beneath her backside, pulling her into place as he pushed his hips forward, plunging further into her depths. As each bit slipped within her she moaned to him, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall back in bliss, the feeling of being filled by him was something she’d truthfully imagined since she’d caught him sneaking glances after their escape from the Yuan Ti tent. 

Hilted now against the junction of her thighs, Hans took a moment to regain his bearings, reveling in the way she felt around him. How long had it been since he’d last felt this? With a grumble he shook the thought aside, leaning down instead to steal another kiss from Mahid’s lips, both to taste her again and to try and silence the moans and whimpers coming from her. All that brawn, but it seemed there was still some femininity in there somewhere, and the first slow rocks of his hips brought it out in waves. 

Her legs wrapped around his body as best they could, toes curling as he drew back from her, pricking at her inner walls with the exotic ridges of his shaft, before his grip on her backside pulled her in against his thrust forward. She moaned hard against his kiss, their bodies colliding sending a shock through her, and drawing a groan from his bed. His pace was slow at first, giving her time to warm up to him, and perhaps allowing him to keep his own control, his need to please, to impress, nagging at the back of his mind. Mahid, however, just wanted more, greedy and eager as usual as she pressed her ankles against his backside, urging him on. 

Her hips would rock with him, timing their rolls to meet his body as it came against her, adoring the jolt it sent through her sex. Though he had himself propped over her, he wasn’t high enough to stop her hands from reaching up to trace the lines of his chest once more, gripping the shoulder of his arm holding her up with careful pricks of her claws. The other slipped behind the frilled edge of his jaw, exploring his form for sensitive spots since he’d deprived her of any chance to tease him up until now. The visible shudder that would move over his body was so amusing to her she couldn’t help but chuckle, as he huffed down at her. But his glower turned quickly enough into a roguish grin, shaking his head at her as he gave a particularly strong buck forward with his hips.

“Nnfh!!! Fuuuuck, Hans!” She called out, back arched sharp with a moan as he kept himself buried there, Hans releasing a groan both from the pleasure of being so deep within her, but also from the knowledge that if anyone was in the rooms nearby they likely heard that.

“Mahid... ah to hells with it.” With a defeated grump he gave up trying to silence her passion, instead leaning down to nip and kiss at her neck to elicit more of those beautiful sounds. With any luck the house was fairly empty as most should be up and about working by now. 

Pulling back again, he’d take up his old pace, awkwardly bent down to kiss at her lips and trace the line of her jaw with soft graces of his tongue. Mahid’s thighs held tight to him, allowing her to ride in time with him, savoring the pleasurable heat pooling inside her and slowly ebbing outward from her center, sending tremors through her legs. The sound of his heavy breath panting against her skin, the groans of desire and bliss that rose from deep in his chest, only added to her enjoyment, meeting them with a chorus of her own now that he’d let up on his fussing for silence.

However, soon all but the panting stopped as he braced above her, hilted within once more as he caught his breath. Mahid looked up quizzically, a scaled brow arched in question, before he sat up, letting his other hand stretch then join its twin against the curve of her backside. Without a word he pulled his hips back fully, slipping from within with a faint wet sound, then before she could protest or question, a heft of his arms turned her over. 

With a surprised laugh she shifted her body, completing the rotation he’d not quite managed and lifting herself to her knees and elbows, her opened shirt hanging loose and bunching against her shoulders due to the slope of her body. Tossing her twists of hair over her shoulder as she turned to look back at him, she’d jest accusingly, “Oh, I see, just wanted a good look at my ass, eh?” The grin on her face gave away her tease, a hint of blush over Hans’ cheeks following as per usual. Let her think what she wanted, he’d never admit his arm was growing sore, and he worried he wouldn’t last much longer without a switch.

Still, she wasn’t entirely wrong, and in retaliation to her tease he’d give said backside a firm grope with clawed hands, smirking at her. Her response was another bite at her lip, and a push back against him, grinding against his length impatiently. Far be it for him to deprive the lady of what she wanted; he’d guide himself against her again, wasting little time in pressing full within her once more.

Now with his weight on his knees, he could lean over her, gripping the simple headboard with his left hand while his right curled under her shoulder, dragging his claws against her side and along the underside of her breast. Unable to touch her in their last position, this was a pleasant improvement for him, catching her nipple between thumb and forefinger to give a gentle pinch before palming the soft mound. 

Were it not for the small belly, the curve of her would fit neatly against his hips, never-the-less the sound of them meeting with her thighs and buttocks were just as satisfying, for the both their ears. Mahid was soon panting with him again, hands digging into the covers beneath their bodies, a sheen of sweat glimmering on her chromatic black skin. Pleasure starved as he had been, she relished each buck of his hips, the way his shaft twitched in the tight grip of her inner walls as he paused and hilted more frequently to hold back just a bit longer. 

But in her pleasure, Mahid also lost focus of her responses, and soon Hans could no longer ignore the growing volume of her cries, empty house or not. So the hand against her chest moved up, across her collar bone to gently cup her jaw, letting his index finger cover her lips gently but not clamp or force her silence. “Mahid...” he growled against the back of her head, the rumble of bass sending a jolt of delight so hard down her spine he saw the muscles of her back clench. “Hans~” she rebutted, mouth parting to let her tongue drag along his finger, enveloping it with her lips and giving a moan around it as she suckled.

Had his fingers dug into the headboard any harder in that moment, he’d have split it, an ache pulsing his loins so firmly he thought he’d lose himself then and there. With a growl of effort, he pushed back from the wooden beam, hefting her body up with his grip against her chest, leaving his finger in place to be teased as he braced her body against him. Her knees were forced to shift apart further, barely able to reach the bed as he bucked upward into her, jolting her entire body up each time their forms met. His left hand now freed, he brought it across her stomach, diving his palm downward until his fingers could press at either side of her pearl, sliding the digits up and down in time with his thrusts, which grew more frantic as his peak threatened.

If his finger had not still been in place at her mouth, the flurry of calls to him, of his name, to the gods above, would certainly have been heard across the entire servants quarters, if not the manor, as such an onslaught of sensation was more than she could take. His efforts struck every chord, until she quaked in his hold, gripping at his arms for any support she could find, not used to being manhandled so easily but loving every second. Hans felt the first twitches of her release, the walls that hugged him so tightly pulsing with their spasms, making him growl at the feeling and bite down against the harder scales of her shoulder despite himself. 

Mahid’s back tensed, toes curled as the waves of pleasure spilled from her core, eyes fluttering shut and for once in her life she was nearly silent, gasping around his finger. The palm against her mons held her firmly in place, not letting her escape as she rode each surge, Hans finally pressing up one last time and driving himself to the hilt as his own crest broke. Each pulse of his shaft spilled a bit more into her, the heat rushing over her senses, and making a further mess of her thighs. Releasing his jaw’s grip on her shoulder, he let his head fall back and teeth clench, shuddering hard against her frame. 

As her trembling settled, and he felt her body’s twitching subside, he took a moment to catch his breath, burying his face into her hair as his heart pounded in his chest. Mahid slumped slightly in his hold, leaning more weight into his chest so that she didn’t tumble out of his arms. With a groan, Hans hugged her tighter, before rolling his body to the side, twisting to land in a way that wouldn't crush her, keeping her held against his body and his faintly twitching member still deep in her warmth. His hold on her was protective, almost possessive, but Mahid didn’t seem to mind, too caught in the glow of their pairing. 

Eventually he’d slip from between her legs, spent, evidence of their fun shimmering across her thighs and upon his scales as well. He’d worry about that mess later, perhaps. For now his late night and early arousal were catching up, and with a sigh he’d rest his chin against her hair. 

“Stay...” His voice held no order, nor command, but invited her to linger. Mahid pondered briefly, wrapped in his arms and still pulsing faintly between her legs, before giving her shoulders a shrug and reaching for a blanket as best she could in his hold.

She managed to toss it haphazardly across their forms, mostly covering his hips and her stomach, but it was enough for Hans, she figured, as soon his arms loosened, still draped over her but no longer pulling her tight. Realizing he’d fallen asleep she couldn’t help but to chuckle and shake her head. Settling her temple against the curve of his bicep, she allowed herself to slip into dreams, and forget the trials that awaited them at the ball.


End file.
